falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
LucasMiller.txt
__TOC__ CaravanBase |scene= |srow=23 |topic=000DC90C |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Respectful}'' Old Man Stockton said you been doing good in Bunker Hill. Trade's been picking up thanks to you. Need some armor? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Sincere}'' Us traders owe you a debt. Need some armor? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{My product sells itself - straight shooter}'' Got armor at good rates if you're in the market. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{My product sells itself - straight shooter}'' Got the best armor in these parts. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Genuine advice, not being a salesman}'' Best way to spend your caps is protecting your hide with my armor. That advice is free. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Proud}'' My armor's saved many a wastelander. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=00130B4B |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{No nonsense advice}'' Don't cheap out on armor. That's a good way to get yourself killed. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |topic=00130B4A |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Disinterest}'' If you change your mind... |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Disinterest}'' Understood. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Disinterest}'' Another time, then. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not interested. |response=''{Just a hint of friendliness}'' You keep traveling and I'm sure we'll do business by and by. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |topic=00130B49 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Mmmm-mmm. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Got it. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=As you say. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=Speak up if you want something then. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |topic=00130B48 |before=Player Default: What kind of stuff do you have? |response=''{Quick, to the point}'' I sell armor for Old Man Stockton's outfit. Based out of Bunker Hill. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=00130B4B |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{No nonsense advice}'' Focus on stopping power. Pretty don't stop bullets. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{No emotion}'' Got plenty of stock. Take your pick. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Irritated thinking about that}'' My prices are firm. Haggling gives me a headache. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{No emotion}'' What you see is what you get. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |topic=00130B48 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Straight shooter}'' Been selling armor to smart wastelanders for years. The dumb ones walk away empty-handed. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=''{The idiots get what they deserve}'' But they don't stay dumb long, if you catch my meaning. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1c}} |before= |response=''{Doesn't like talking }'' I stay out of the affairs of others. No good comes of it. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y2a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=000DC903 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Said without much emotion}'' Business is good. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Let me know if you want something. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Quiet pride}'' Good caps to be made protecting folk. |after= |abxy=}} |scene=- |srow=1 |topic=000AB342 |before= |response=Nice place you got here. |after= |abxy=}} CIS_ChatWithNPC_X6 |scene= |srow=6 |topic=00188B46 |trow=6 |before=Companion: It's been a while since you've had anything to report. |response=''{Nervous, intimidated}'' Well, you know how it is. Sometimes things are just quiet. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Companion: It's been a while since you've had anything to report. |response=''{Nervous, intimidated}'' I guess the road's kept me busy, but if I see any runaway synths, you'll be the first to know. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Companion: It's been a while since you've had anything to report. |response=''{Nervous, intimidated}'' Maybe you Coursers are doing such a good job, there aren't any synths left to capture. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Companion: It's been a while since you've had anything to report. |response=''{Nervous, intimidated}'' To be honest, I just haven't see anything that was worth telling you about. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Companion: It's been a while since you've had anything to report. |response=''{Nervous, intimidated}'' That's just how it's been. You guys have put the fear in those runaway synths, and now they won't show their faces. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |before=Companion: It's been a while since you've had anything to report. |response=''{Nervous, intimidated}'' You haven't missed anything, I promise. It's been quiet as a whisper out here. |after= |abxy=A6a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files